Electra Evans
Electra Ellasynn Evans is one of the main characters on Trapped. She was the second child born to Cora and James Evans on September 11 2001, She is the younger sister of Carter and Older sister of Avalyn, Addasyn, Kailyn, Twins, Emmalynn and Lakeisha and baby brother, Micah. Electra is portrayed by Anna Zak History Electra graduated High school at 15 years old because she had enough High School Credit to graduate Early, Electra however does not want to become famous for being 'smart' she is currently helping her mother stay home and take care of all her little sisters and brother she is planning to go to college when she is 18. She was born in Manhattan, New York while her parents and brother was on vacation. She has lived in Texas for three years, then in california for half her teenage/tween years, she now lives West Hollywood with her parents Cora and Jamie, older brother Carter and a younger brother, Micah. and five younger sisters Avalyn, Addasyn, Kailyn, Emmalynn and Lakeisha. Personality Electra is a very funny, very caring girl, She's sweet, caring, smart, clever, funny, fun and weird. Electra can say silly things at times but still cares a lot about her Family She can sing and play musical instruments too. Bailey doesn't make sense sometimes but is still a fun person to be around. Electra is very warm-hearted, friendly, kind, and fun to be around but is sometimes rather clumsy. She is always willing to help others, especially her family. Electra can get extremely jealous, and annoyed at times, and when things don't always go according to her plans, Bailey does her best to make things right at the end. She is somewhat naive and almost never moody. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing. Electra is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student. high school graduate in school at 16, she's really smart for her age. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits (she has very high limits). Despite this, she always does the right thing. She loves the children a lot, and is always supporting her siblings during their hardest. She encourages them to do their best, and provides them with guidance, as is seen in many episodes/books. This shows her positive character. Description Electra has brownish light hair and beautiful teeth and smile. She has a curvy body. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but can be seen with straight hair in some pictures. She also has a firm, strong, and powerful build. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights, etc. Electra's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. She is known to be very pretty. Trivia * Electra is lactose Intolerant * Her name "Electra" 'means 'Sparkling" * Her middle name ''Ellasyn" '''means 'Truth' * She was born on September 11 2001 (the same day 9/11 happened) * Her zodiac sign is Virgo * She was the first girl born to her parents * Her family is most popular with girls/daughters (you have more chance of giving birth to a girl rather than a boy) * They have a total of 25 girls in their family (all generations, including aunties who are not related) and a total of 19 boys in the family (all generations, including aunties who are not related) * Her Initials are '''E.E.E Baby Electra.png|Baby Electra Electra as a baby.png|Electra Ellasyn Evans ELECTRA.png|Electra Modelling Electra and Avalyn.png|Electra and Avalyn Baby Avalyn and Electra.png|Sisterly love Category:Older Sisters Category:Good Girls Category:Second Child Category:Oldest Girl Category:Oldest Daughter Category:First Daughter Category:2001 births Category:16 year olds Category:Born in September Category:Born in a big Family Category:Has Blue Eyes Category:Has Brown Hair Category:Second Born Category:First name starts with E